El arte de ahogarse
by samej
Summary: No es que normalmente les den a los prisioneros palacios para vivir, pero le siguen diciendo que él no es un prisionero. No les cree.


_Esto es en parte un aviso de que quitando excepciones, mi idea es no subir más historias a esta página (estoy en ao2 con el mismo nombre). Puede que las de anime/manga sí que las suba, de todas maneras._

_**Notas de la traductora**: Traduje esto hace tiempo pero nunca lo posteé y creo que merece la pena. Traducción con permiso._

Traducción de The art of drowning por akitotsubaki.

**Notas originales de la autora**: Fic especulativo sobre el final/post-manga. Sueños, flashbacks y el descenso a la locura de Sasuke. Un estudio sobre el odio a uno mismo, la inestabilidad mental, y el miedo a ser querido. Es lo más self-insert que he escrito nunca. Ah, y además es un songfic de Heavy in your arms.

* * *

**El arte de ahogarse**

_(This will be my last confession-"I love you" never felt like any blessing.)_

Es una habitación pequeña. No es que normalmente les den a los prisioneros palacios para vivir, pero le siguen diciendo que él no es un prisionero. No les cree. Apoya la cabeza contra el frío azulejo de la pared, las rodillas hundidas en el pecho, los brazos alrededor de su cintura, con fuerza, hasta que le duelen las muñecas por la presión de las mangas. No les cree, porque si no fuera un prisionero, no le tendrían atado.

Madara decidió que ya no necesitaba a Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke decidió que él mismo ya no necesitaba a Madara, su estómago hervía de ira y alivio (la paz era algo estúpido a esperar, a estas alturas, pero quizá sí una tregua, y no sería para nada un mal premio de consolación) así que preparó el chidori y Madara simplemente respiró, y esa simple acción fue suficientemente siniestra...

Sasuke había soñado con Naruto durante años, desde que le abandonó en el Valle del Fin, e incluso antes, algunas veces. Los sueños variaban desde dormir sin descansar, atrapado en brazos fuertes, oscuros, a puñetazos y sangre y chakra brillante; a la sensación de cientos de agujas atravesando sus huesos y el corazón de Naruto bombeando contra su hombro y afiladas, largas uñas clavándose en sus brazos; y chakra enfermo, ardiente y que apestaba a sangre y- El tema común era que Naruto le quería y se negaba obstinadamente a dejarle marchar. A veces, Sasuke soñaba que le ahogaban.

-pero fue Kabuto quien lo hizo al final. —Sin el poder de Orochimaru-sama, no eres nada –siseó, y Sasuke gruñó y no se movió, el sonido de cientos de shinobis atrapados en la batalla rugía a su alrededor. La hierba bajo sus pies estaba húmeda; por un segundo le resbaló el talón y enfocó chakra a sus plantas para mantenerlas en el sitio— _—Antes, cuando has hablado con Sakura… q-qué te… te ha dicho? —… heh. ¡No te lo pienso decir!_ —Pruébame –exigió. La voz le temblaba de una manera que rezaba que fuese enmascarada por el retumbar de la tierra y los gritos del viento, y empujó el brazo hacia atrás, y Kabuto se lanzó, y— —¡SASUKE!

—¿Sasuke? Le cuesta unos pocos intentos mover la cabeza hacia un lado. El gesto es inútil (tiene los ojos vendados, una precaución contra el sharingan, y no podría ver al visitante si lo intentase) pero es la fuerza de la costumbre. Mover la oreja hacia quien habla le ayudaría a escuchar mejor, pero las drogas hacen que sus sentidos estén embotados. No está seguro de a qué dirección torcer – y olvida por qué se suponía que debía girarse originalmente. —Sasuke. A la derecha. Lo intenta y no consigue sacudirse de encima la turbia, borrosa sensación en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La voz no le ayuda a enfocarse; en vez de eso le distrae, dejándole desorientado y frustrado. —Sasuke, cálmate. No puedes pegarme, así que no lo intentes; terminarás haciéndote daño. —Sí, y pegar a Sakura-chan no va a arreglar tus problemas —Las manos son suaves y amables en su pelo. Agita la cabeza, siseando. —Cállate– escupe, y otro par de manos, más pequeñas, se unen al primero peinando suavemente contra su cuero cabelludo. —Shhh. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. La voz es suave, femenina; no la de él. Sasuke se sacude contra el toque, alejándose del sonido, buscando la fuerza firme del primer par de manos; una fría aguja se cuela en su cuello y todo se convierte en… nada.

Estaba oscuro y el aire era frío, pero él estaba envuelto en unos brazos cálidos, robustos. El olor familiar de su hermano le rodeó, y se permitió a sí mismo dormitar mientras se mecía entre el sueño por el movimiento de los pasos de Itachi. —Te quiero – susurró Sasuke al cuello de la camiseta de Itachi. Una mano comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con ritmo tranquilo. Oyó el sonido del agua corriendo, e Itachi paró de andar y se arrodilló. Sasuke sintió que le bajaban, con suavidad, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. No le importaba que fuera demasiado mayor para acurrucarse; no quería que su hermano le dejara ir todavía. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Su espalda chocó contra el agua helada. Los ojos de Itachi brillaron, rojos, su cara y el uniforme ANBU estaban manchados de sangre. Sasuke tosió, después empezó a gritar, pero las manos de Itachi eran como acero, empujándole bajo la superficie del agua-

-y la sangre caliente empapó sus brazos. Kabuto se congeló, sorprendido, pero solo por un momento; sonrió como un loco y siguió hacia delante y a través de Naruto, que aguantó la embestida, su chaqueta estaba cubierta de suciedad y pequeños trozos de hierba pegados a demasiada sangre. Sasuke no podía moverse. Naruto corrió hacia él desde un lado, con el rojo pegajoso y caliente empapándole la ropa, y le sujetó al húmedo suelo mientras Kabuto volaba a su lado, haciendo otra herida en el bícep de Naruto. —¿Qué haces? – gruñó Sasuke, forcejeando contra lo que debería ser un peso insignificante. Naruto se rió por encima de él, rociando sangre en su mejilla. —Salvarte el culo —le salió como un gruñido, acompañando al ligero alargamiento de los dientes de Naruto; al rojo de sus ojos—. No vas a morir así.

Cuando Sasuke se despierta, le están sujetando otra vez, un cuerpo sólido rodeándole, unas manos en su pelo. —¿Como has entrado? –murmura Sasuke. La clavícula bajo sus labios se mueve cuando una risa grave y ruidosa llena la celda. —Tú me dejaste entrar, bastardo –es la respuesta, provocadora pero con afecto; Sasuke se relaja en el tono de burla conocido, seguro. —No puedo mover los brazos —señala, y el tacto fantasmal de unos dedos recorren sus muñecas, como una pluma. —Cierto –dice Naruto en tono alegre—, pero no importa realmente, ¿no?

Kakashi era el que le sujetaba ahora, con Naruto y Sakura a cada lado. Esperaban de pie, los ojos apagados mientras Sasuke descendía, pero durante un segundo, la mano de Naruto tembló. La siguiente noche fue la pelea en el puente en el País de la Ola. Las manos que deberían haberle ahogado no se veían, pero en los momentos en los que su yo del sueño perdía la conciencia, algo rojo y burbujeante explotó con un rugido sobre el agua, y unas manos abrasadoras le arrastraron hacia arriba, a por aire.

—¿Por qué está ella aquí? Sasuke presiona con su nariz en el pecho de Naruto. Unas manos acarician con dulzura, distraídamente, arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal. —Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, Sasuke. Las manos calientes rodeadas de frío chakra presionan contra sus sienes y se retuerce, intentando alejarse de ella y acercarse a él. —Ya sabes por qué está aquí, Sasuke – susurra Naruto, su aliento helado contra la oreja de Sasuke—. Puede que no sea la mejor de las ideas hablar de ella en tercera persona, tampoco. Pensará que estás loco. —Estoy loco –murmura Sasuke, tirando de las correas de la camisa de fuerza para demostrar su teoría. Tras él, Sakura deja salir un suspiro, trágico y roto. —Lo sé. Ahora relájate para mí. —Relájate para ella– coincide Naruto, y entonces Sasuke claudica.

-y Naruto se alejaba rodando en menor tiempo de lo que le llevó a Sasuke respirar, sus heridas echando vapor según el chakra del Kyûbi las curaba. —Atrás, Sasuke, y espérame —ordenó Naruto, la fuerza en su voz le calaba en cada hueso y músculo del cuerpo de Sasuke y le hacía estremecer, penetrando mucho más profundo que el frío del alba. —Ahora, Sasuke —rugió Naruto, sus dedos cruzados formando un clon. Los dedos de los pies de Sasuke se curvaron en sus sandalias, mientras él respiraba en ásperas y ansiosas bocanadas. —¡He dicho ahora!

—Pero, ¿por qué? Sasuke se agarra a los hombros de Naruto mientras le empuja bajo el agua calmada, caliente, y ve los ojos azules sobre él expresando un dolor salvaje. —Porque yo-

—… estoy intentando ayudarte —dice ella, con los dedos helados contra sus sienes. Naruto recorre la parte baja de su espalda con sus tranquilizadoras manos, trabajando en los músculos de esa zona mientras Sakura intenta curar el maltrecho, retorcido desastre de su mente. —Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas verle? —dice Sasuke, apoyando la mejilla contra el pecho de Naruto. —Guau, Sasuke —murmura Naruto, sin dejar de trabajar con sus manos. No elabora más. Detrás de ellos, Sakura coge aire, estremeciéndose. —Sabes muy bien por qué —dice, en una voz que Sasuke reconoce como la que usa cuando trata desesperadamente no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Naruto rió, sin humor, y no miró por encima de su hombro. La acuosa luz azulada cambió sus facciones a una expresión de alivio, encuadrada a su vez en una expresión tan sólidamente determinada que hizo que Sasuke se sintiera mareado. No es que la fuerza fuera algo nuevo, pero- Nunca había visto a Naruto con tanto control sobre su propio poder, tan preparado para doblegarlo a su voluntad, y tan seguro de que lo usaría y ganaría. Sasuke gimió, suave, antes de poder evitarlo. Naruto sonrió. —Porque eres mío y te quiero —dijo, y el clon más cercano a él comenzó a girar chakra en un remolino brillante y redondo—. Ahora muévete. Sasuke se movió.

—Porque eres mío y te quiero —susurra Naruto, y de repente está bajo el agua también, forcejeando contra el agarre de Sasuke. Sus ojos azules se abren con pánico y Sasuke le patea, frenético. —Déjame ir —consigue susurrar, mientras el agua fría se cuela en su boca. Los ojos de Naruto se endurecen, alejando el miedo, y bloquea sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke mientras se hunden en la pesada oscuridad. —Nunca.

La habitación no es grande, pero con Sasuke contra una pared y Sakura contra la otra y absolutamente nadie ni nada en medio, la distancia entre ambos hace eco como si estuvieran a kilómetros. —Tienes que parar las sesiones de curación— murmura Sasuke, con demasiado terror colándose por su voz. El aire es frío como el hielo. La tela se mueve, dolorosamente alto en los hipersensibles oídos de Sasuke; una suave, fresca mano pasa sobre su mejilla. —¿Por qué?

—Igual que yo soy tuyo, tú eres mío —gritó Sasuke por encima del rugido del rasengan de Naruto y del chillido de su propio chidori—. Arreglaremos esto cuando todo termine. Naruto coge la mano libre de Sasuke y prepara a ambos para el ataque que se les viene encima. Echa una mirada, salvajes los ojos azules. —Te tomo la palabra.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. Los brazos de Naruto son cálidos y firmes. Sasuke se engancha a su camiseta por la espalda, el río rugiendo bajo ellos. —Me dejarás caer —jadea.

—No lo digas —dice Sasuke, cortante, y una arcada sube por su garganta—. Si no lo dices y paras las sesiones de curación, puedo- haré- El vacío de la habitación (su prisión) es horrible, agobiante. —¿Qué harás, Sasuke? Continuarás absorbiendo la vida de todos a tu alrededor mientras te vemos volverte loco, enganchado a- un espectro, un jodido espejismo, un —la mano de Sakura se retuerce entre su camiseta, los puños le tiemblan. La bilis le quema en el fondo de la garganta. — No-

—¡RASENGAN! —¡CHIDORI! El chakra aulló e hirvió en el aire. La explosión fue enorme - el tipo de poder que los shinobi solo podrían soñar con probar. Lo arrasó todo - ni siquiera Madara tuvo una oportunidad contra ese tipo de devastación. Era una espada de doble filo. Lo último que Sasuke sintió antes de hundirse fue a Naruto, sus brazos bloqueados alrededor del pecho de Sasuke y cubriendo tanto de él como podía. El chakra, profundamente rojo, abrasaba su piel según se curaba, y Sasuke gritó hasta que el mundo desapareció.

—Necesito saber por qué —demandó Sasuke. La voz le salió como un graznido por la histeria acumulada en su interior. Naruto rió, simplemente, un sonido claro, amable que desgarró a Sasuke como si fuera una fruta podrida. —Porque, bastardo-

—¡Un jodido fantasma, Sasuke! —¡No lo digas! Sasuke usa su única arma, lanzarse a sí mismo contra la pared hasta que choca con su calavera con un sonoro crack. Estrellas y espirales de chakra explotan tras sus ojos cuando Sakura le coge, sujetando su cabeza - por un segundo, hay otra mano cálida contra su hombro - y lo llena de chakra curativo. La mano de Naruto ya no está. Sasuke grita.

Cuando Sasuke despertó en el hospital, estaba rodeado por un silencio espeluznante, pesado, sentía el dolor de su cabeza bajo el atontamiento de los analgésicos. Sakura estaba en la cama contigua, sus hombros temblando, su cabeza contra un pecho espantosamente quieto. —Incluso con el Kyûbi, sólo había chakra suficiente para curar a uno de los dos —la voz de Kakashi vino desde su izquierda. Giró, y se encontró por primera vez con su cara sin la máscara. Pero no importó, porque los ojos de Kakashi nunca habían parecido tan muertos. —Se va a despertar —dijo Sasuke, su voz era un aspero susurro. Sakura dejó salir un sollozo exhausto, y la expresión de Kakashi se endureció. —Creo que descubrirás lo difícil que es llevar la carga del nueve-colas —Sasuke casi ni le oía por encima del rugido en su cabeza, caliente y familiar—. Él y Naruto habían empezado a llevarse bien, finalmente. No va a estar contento con tener que volver a cambiar de huésped. No, no, no- Sasuke intentó incorporarse, intentando ver la otra cama, donde Naruto yacia - donde lo que quedaba de él yacía, joder, había demasiada sangre, Naruto era más vacío que piel y- —Tiene que haber algo que puedas —Sasuke se atragantó, mirando a Kakashi. Debió parecer medio loco - se sentía medio loco, sus ojos abiertos y su visión borrosa, su cuerpo convulsionando, desesperado por una tregua del sentimiento de que sus entrañas estaban convirtiendose en una pasta. Su mano se lanzó y sus dedos rodearon la muñeca de Kakashi—. Tiene que haber algo. No ahora. No cuando las cosas iban a ser finalmente- Kakashi consiguió soltar los dedos de Sasuke, cogiendo su mano en su lugar. Los nudillos de Sasuke crujieron por la fuerza del agarre; apretó más fuerte, jadeando por la sensación de la sangre moviéndose hacia su cabeza. Fue consciente del vibrante, punzante dolor en su abdomen, y miró hacia abajo, a los vendajes ensangrentados. —Tuvimos que convencer al consejo, pero Naruto no lo hubiera querido de otra manera —dijo Kakashi—. Te quería, Sasuke, _Eres mío y te quiero_. Todo se puso rojo-negro, la ira surgiendo como dulce ácido en sus entrañas, y Sasuke estaba a medio camino fuera de la cama, con el chakra girando en el aire a su alrededor antes de que Kakashi consiguiera sujetarle y hacer contacto visual - rojo y negro girando y- Negro otra vez.

—No —murmura Sasuke, una y otra y otra vez, lanzándose a sí mismo contra la pared. Hay una barricada en la puerta, sin duda para mantener fuera el hedor a sangre y podrido —aunque no está haciendo un gran trabajo. La habitación de Sasuke está llena del desagradable olor, que de hecho es visible, como una apagada niebla naranja que le quema la piel. —Necesitamos a Naruto —susurra Sasuke, sus labios secos y sangrando—. Naruto podría arreglar esto. Una densa, sorda voz del tamaño de un universo está de acuerdo con él y lo dice en una lengua que Sasuke no entiende por qué puede entender. Su estómago arde.

— ¡-ni siquiera pesabas tanto, eso para empezar! —Naruto prueba lo que dice asegurando a Sasuke en sus brazos—. Apuesto a que podría llevarte con un solo brazo y nunca dejarte caer. Tienes que comer más ramen. Sasuke suspira, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto. No sabe si el cálido brillo que le hace daño en los ojos proviene del sol que se ocultaba o de la sonrisa de Naruto. —Me duele el estómago. —Sí, un sello nuevo es lo que tiene —la voz de Naruto es agradable, reconfortante. Se agacha, sosteniéndole seguro contra su pecho, y sube su camiseta con cuidado. Sus dedos acarician las oscuras líneas espirales, paradójicamente suaves y refrescantes contra la piel quemada. —Estarías mejor si dejaras a Sakura-chan ayudarte ahí —un toquecito suave contra la frente de Sasuke—, y si trabajaras en todos los desastres que te dan vueltas aquí —su palma, apoyada en el corazón de Sasuke. Se le corta la respiración. Naruto sonríe, y le besa en la frente. —Para esto me tienes. Y no para un "yo" acabado y alucinado de tu imaginación. Estoy aquí, Sasuke, como siempre he estado, y como siempre estaré —Naruto presiona, suave, contra el corazón de Sasuke, después mueve su mano y le levanta de nuevo—. Por eso quise que tú tuvieras el nueve-colas, sabes, para que una parte de mí siempre esté contigo. No importa lo que pase. —Tenía que haberte dicho que te —la mano de Sasuke retuerce la camiseta de Naruto. De alguna manera, sus ojos arden, y ese fuego baja por su cara dejando marcas húmedas, abrasadoras en sus mejillas; antes de terminar su camino mojando la camiseta de Naruto. —Lo sabía. No te preocupes por eso —Naruto asegura a Sasuke contra su pecho y anda en dirección al sol y a la ribera del cristalino río—. No hubiera cargado todo este tiempo contigo si pensara que no me querías, Sasuke.

¿Qué ha pasado? Sus labios se mueven, pero ningún sonido sale de ellos. Sakura está encima de él, el chakra ligeramente fresco calmando sus sienes doloridas. Por primera vez en semanas, puede ver - le han quitado la venda de los ojos. —El sello se ha roto —dice Sakura, poniendo cuidado en mantener su cara libre de ninguna expresión—. No nos lo dijeron hasta que llevabas una hora encerrado en tu habitación. Deberías darle las gracias a Kakashi; si no fuera por su mangekyou, no hubieramos sido capaces de entrar, mucho menos de llegar a ti a tiempo. Su estómago está agradablemente cálido, como si estuviera sosteniendo una bola con todos los buenos sentimientos del mundo bajo su abdomen. Le dice a su mano que se mueva, y lo hace, libre de las restricciones de la camisa de fuerza. Posa la mano en su ombligo con cautela. No duele. El monitor del corazón suena suavemente. Sakura sonríe, una sonrisa tímida y acuosa como la primera luz del alba, y pone su mano sobre la de Sasuke, enlazando sus dedos. —Pero creo que ahora vas a estar bien, Sasuke - dice, y él cierra los ojos y se relaja en la almohada, y en su refrescante toque, y en el brillo de Naruto expandiéndose por todos sus huesos y músculos.

Está de pie en un terraplén, mirando hacia un bosque. El sonido de agua corriendo llena sus oídos desde algún sitio tras él, llamándole; pidiéndole que dé la vuelta y se interne en la corriente, que cierre los ojos y deje que el agua llene sus pulmones mientras el se duerme. El bosque es oscuro y enorme, y un amenazante viento mueve los ramales. Sasuke frunce el ceño, y da un paso atrás. Una mano se agarra a la suya. Mira a la derecha, hacia la cara familiar; a los cálidos, azules ojos. Naruto coge su otra mano. El río ruge y se agita a un lado; el viento grita a través de los árboles en el otro. Naruto sonríe y atrae a Sasuke hacia sí y junta sus bocas; respira, llenando el cuerpo de Sasuke con agradable calor. —Sé que da miedo —murmura Naruto, sus labios moviéndose contra los de Sasuke—, pero yo te guardo las espaldas. Deja ir la mano de Sasuke y señala. Es tan tenue que Sasuke casi no lo ve pero - ahí. Las ramas parece que se hayan movido, abriendo un pequeño camino. —Respira —dice Naruto, y Sasuke lo hace. La brisa de los árboles mueve su pelo, cálida contra su cara. Da un paso hacia delante.

_(I was a heavy heart to carry, but he never let me down. When he held me in his arms, my feet never touched the ground.)_


End file.
